That Moment
by mintje
Summary: "Kau tahu, aku bisa lihat jelas dimatamu, kau menyukaiku dan itu cukup." Kata Naruto dengan senyum. "Dan aku tahu karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu." #NaruHinaFluffyDay7 #NHFD2016 #naruhinaalltheway
**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, EYD tak sesuai.**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

That Moment by mintje

.

.

.

Seperti sekolahan pada umumnya, Konoha High School memiliki berbagai macam aturan ketat yang wajib dipatuhi oleh para muridnya. Apalagi dengan adanya Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah baru yang terkenal akan sikap tegasnya, maka makin banyak larangan yang memberatkan berandal-berandal yang tak acuh terhadap tata tertib.

Mendengar banyak laporan siswa yang menyalahi aturan dengan menerobos seenaknya tanaman yang dijadikan benteng pembatas, dibangunlah dinding dengan pagar besi dan batu bata sebagai penghalang keluar masuknya siswa dengan leluasa, membuat sebagian orang merasa kecewa.

Terlebih untuk siswa macam Naruto Uzumaki.

Pemuda yang memasuki tahun ketiga itu terlihat paling uring-uringan sejak awal, terang saja, kediaman Naruto yang tak jauh dari lokasi sekolahan tak menghalanginya untuk datang kesiangan nyaris setiap hari, menjadikan dinding tanaman sebagai satu-satunya jalan masuk menuju area sekolah.

Ia kembali mendesah. Setelah sekian lama menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir yang membuahkan sebuah solusi ekstrim, ia kemudian sedikit melakukan peregangan dengan gerakan konyol memutar-mutar tangan dan lututnya. Menggulung lengan baju sampai siku, ia mantap berancang-ancang untuk meloncat.

"Yosh!"

Seperti bukan hal baru, dipanjatlah dinding kokoh yang cukup tinggi itu dalam sekejap. Beruntunglah tidak ada kawat besi diatasnya sehingga mudah untuk dilewati begitu saja tanpa kendala.

Namun sebelum ia dapat turun dari dinding, dari sudut mata, dilihatnya dibawah sana seorang gadis berambut gelap yang memiliki nasib kesiangan seperti dirinya tengah bersiap untuk menaiki dinding.

Dari gelagatnya, Naruto tidak cukup yakin gadis itu bisa memanjat. Apalagi ia mengenakan rok yang notabene terlihat mustahil bila seorang gadis melakukanya.

Sungguh sebenarnya ia tidak peduli. Tetapi rasa empatinya yang terlalu tinggi membuat Naruto secara sukarela memberi gadis itu bantuan.

Tetapi begitu sadar sang gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuga, ia tidak ragu mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

"Mau naik?" tanyanya retoris setengah berbisik, nadanya ia buat menggoda. "Ayo, kemarikan tanganmu, Hinata!" perintah Naruto yang tak mendapat respon apapun kecuali tatapan sinis dan delikan mata mematikan.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

'Tck, cewek dengan segala harga diri.' Batinya berucap kesal dengan pandangan tak bersahabat yang dilayangkan sang gadis.

"Mau tidak?" seringai tercetak jelas diwajahnya ketika Hinata mencoba naik keatas, terkesan mengabaikanya. "Aku ngak akan cabul kok, serius!" melotot kearahnya garang, tawa kecil tak mampu Naruto sembunyikan. Jiwa usil mulai mendominasi kepribadian Naruto dengan cepat.

Menghiraukan aura mencekam yang tiba-tiba menguar, Naruto seakan menguji titik kesabaran gadis itu dengan candaan jorok yang tidak bisa dikatakan wajar.

"Asal kamu tahu ya, dari bawah sini aku bisa lihat jelas belahan dadamu itu, terserah kalau kau mau tetap—"

 **BHAK!**

Seketika hantaman keras sebuah tas mencium wajahnya, tidak memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk menghindar atau sekedar menyadarinya.

Tubuhnya yang tidak siap mendapat dorongan sulit mempertahankan keseimbangan sehingga sedikit oleng dan jatuh terjerembap dengan suara memilukan.

 **BUGHH!**

"—shit!"

Sesaat Naruto merasa kebas. Anggota geraknya seakan hanya menanggapi rangsang berupa kesakitan yang menjalar tak mau hilang. Hinata entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disampingnya, menendang-nendang kakinya kurang ajar.

"Kau tidak mungkin mati hanya karna jatuh dari dinding yang tingginya saja tidak mencapai tiga meter. Bangunlah!"

Naruto meringis, ingin rasanya ia menerjang gadis bertubuh mungil ini, tapi apa daya, ia masih terkapar.

Mengerang, sekilas ia dapat melihat Hinata sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih tas selempang yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Lalu berjalan pergi tanpa permisi, meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan yang menggenaskan.

"Dasar gadis aneh!" ia terkekeh geli, susah payah mencoba bangkit berdiri. "Tapi aku malah menyukainya."

...

Hinata Hyuga hanya tidak mengerti, dari sebagian daftar orang yang dikenalnya, kenapa harus Uzumaki Naruto yang ia temui? Kenapa harus cowok rubah berkaki dua itu?

Ada begitu banyak dingding yang mengelilingi sekolahan, dan Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa juga mereka harus melewati dinding yang sama?

Sikapnya yang sok manis membuat Hinata ingin muntah dan hinaan cabulnya membuat gadis itu nyaris meledak marah.

Seharusnya Hinata tidak terlalu terkejut, karena itu bukanlah sesuatu hal baru, mereka yang —sialnya— sekelas membuat Hinata menjadi terbiasa diejek dengan ucapan tak senonoh dari pemuda itu.

Tapi tetap saja, sebagai seorang gadis baik-baik, ia merasa tersinggung.

Bagaimana pun sudah sejak lama ia memendam perasaan terhadap Naruto, namun ia yang seringkali menjahilinya membuatnya tidak ingin mengakui itu. Makanya, ia bersikap seakan ia membenci Naruto.

Melihat pemuda itu jatuh terkapar, ingin sekali ia tertawa terbahak. Tapi ia malah menghampiri Naruto untuk memastikan kondisinya. Sejujurnya ia ingin meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang ia akui agak berlebihan, tapi harga dirinya menepis jauh gagasan tersebut.

'Sudahlah, rubah itu pantas mendapatkanya.' Kata Hinata dalam hati,.

 **SREKKKK!**

Suara gesekan pintu terdengar nyaring memenuhi kelas, Hinata yang tengah mencatat seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya. Berpasang-pasang mata menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berpenampilan kacau tengah berjalan pincang menuju mejanya.

"Hwah, Naruto, hewan buas macam apa yang menyerangmu?" tanya pemuda bertato merah dimasing-masing pipi itu berlagak terkejut. Sukses mengundang banyak tawa.

"Singa betina." Naruto melotot pada Hinata, gadis itu langsung mengalihkan muka. "Aku sampai kewalahan menghadapi keliaranya." Imbuh Naruto. Tawa kembali pecah.

Hinata mengabaikan ocehan Naruto yang jelas-jelas tertuju padanya. Setelah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei yang kebetulan tidak hadir, bel istirahat berbunyi tak lama kemudian.

Melangkah untuk menyusul teman-temanya yang sudah lebih dulu berada di kantin, mendadak Hinata melihat Naruto dengan sekumpulan temanya.

Seorang pemuda berkulit paling pucat dan berambut hitam berbisik sesuatu pada telinga Naruto yang dibalas sengiran, dan tanpa ia duga, Naruto langsung meliriknya, lalu mengedipkan matanya.

Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Kembali menfokuskan perhatian pada cinnamon rolls yang terabaikan.

Ponselnya bergetar, ia mengeser layar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Penasaran, Hinata membukanya.

' **Tidak perlu menatapku sekhawatir itu Hinata, aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah! –Naruto. '**

Hinata nyaris membanting ponselnya.

...

"Kenapa aku selalu harus bertemu denganmu?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto ketika—mereka untuk kesekian kalinya—bertemu untuk memanjat pagar besi.

"Entahlah, mungkinkah kita jodoh?" Naruto menaikan alisnya menggoda. Hinata memutar matanya bosan.

" _Bullshit!_ Aku hanya ingin berjodoh dengan orang yang aku sukai dan menyukaiku." Ucap Hinata, nadanya terdengar tidak main-main.

Menyeringai, Naruto kembali membalas ucapanya."Bukankah kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan Naruto nyaris membuat cengkraman Hinata pada pagar terlepas. "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir omong kosong seperti itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Wajahmu selalu merah dan kau selalu terlihat salah tingkah saat aku menatapmu." Gadis itu nyaris tersedak tawa mendengar jawabanya. Untung saja ia sudah berada diatas dinding, jadi ia hanya perlu menjaga keseimbangan.

"Hanya itu?" Hinata menaikan alisnya, dengan satu loncatan, ia turun dan mendarat dengan baik. "Tak kusangka kau begitu naif." Ia menepuk-nepuk baju seragamnya yang agak kotor karena bergesekan dengan cat tembok yang mengelupas."Itu hanya karena aku sangat membencimu."

Dalam sekejap, pemuda itu sudah berdiri disampingnya. Menyudutkanya kedinding. Lalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menantang. "Kalau begitu, buktikan!"

"Buktikan apa?" Gadis itu bergerak gelisah dibawah kurungan tangan pemuda itu, terlebih dibawah tatapanya. Reaksi Hinata membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Jika aku salah."

Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto, namun itu bahkan tak mengerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun. "Untuk apa? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau terlibat dalam kekonyolanmu ini."

"Angkat wajahmu saat bicara! Jangan menunduk seakan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Katanya tersirat, Naruto meraih dagu sang gadis, membuat Hinata sulit mengalihkan muka seperti biasa dilakukanya saat memandang Naruto.

"Lihat aku!" ucap Naruto kesal, melihat bola mata Hinata yang bergerak kesana-kemari menghindari tatapanya. "Apa aku terlihat konyol bagimu?" mendengar pertanyaan bernada putus asa dari Naruto, menyeret pandaganya untuk bertemu langsung biru safir yang ia takutkan itu.

—Takut jika ia mengetahui semuanya dari tatapan mata yang mudah terbaca.

"Kau tahu, sikapmu yang sok galak itu malah makin terlihat lucu." Hinata berusaha tidak tersenyum. Naruto nyengir.

Selama beberapa menit mereka beradu tatap, semuanya terasa sulit untuk Hinata. Wajahnya sudah memerah dari tadi menyadari tatapan intens dari Naruto.

Ia berusaha untuk menenggelamkan segala emosinya dan sebisa mungkin bersikap normal, sementara Naruto terlihat begitu menikmatinya, ia bahkan sibuk menggoda Hinata dengan kerlingan mata.

"Merasakan sesuatu Hinata? Sedikit pusing mungkin?"

"Jangan bercanda, aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun!" dusta Hinata, Naruto terkekeh geli. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, sedikit demi sedikit jarak terkikis diantara mereka.

"Mau apa kau? Aku memperingatkanmu!" desis gadis itu panik.

"Mau ini." Naruto meraih wajahnya, lalu menciumnya.

Hinata terbelalak, bibir mereka saling menempel dan ia merasa tubuhnya membeku. Melihat respon Hinata yang tak mendorongnya pergi, seperti lampu hijau untuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Dia merasa meleleh karena ciuman itu pada akhirnya membuat Hinata menikmatinya. Dan saat itu juga, Naruto menarik diri. Pemuda itu terkekeh begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah. Lalu menatap matanya yang mengkilat dengan cara yang membuatnya merasa menang. "Sudah dipastikan siapa yang berucap omong kosong disini." Ucapnya berbisik ditelinganya.

"Aku bisa melihat jelas dimatamu, kau menyukaiku dan itu cukup." Kata Naruto dengan senyum. "Dan aku tahu karena aku juga merasakan hal sama padamu."

.

.

.

End

Yosh!

Seneng banget bisa ikut partisipasi NHFD ditahun ke-7 ini. meski cuma fic yang—ah, sudah! _ _) aku bahkan ngak yakin ini fluff, tapi aku harap, kamu terhibur. :3 karena kalo boleh curhat, lepy aku sempet rusak. LCDnya pecah. Aku pikir tahun ini ngak bisa ikutan, tapi ternyata. Hihihihi... #abaikan

 **(buat para NHL yang paling** _ **stay cool**_ **, yuk mari kita ramein lagi NHFD tahun ini sama-sama! ^3^)/ semangat! Semangat! )**

Ohya, bila berkenan, minta lagu rekomen yang manis fav kamu dong. Hihi. :3 #naruhinafluffydayeffect's

Oke, makasih udah mau nyempetin baca dan jangan ragu-ragu buat review ya! Review apapun sangat dihargai—dan ditunggu.


End file.
